


Mamihlapinatapei

by Dudette_Mal



Series: Yoreki drabble-y shorties [15]
Category: Karneval
Genre: M/M, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(n.) <i>Yagan (Tierra de Fuego)</i>: The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mamihlapinatapei

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drbubblegum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drbubblegum/gifts).



> If someone is confused, I was in Paris, so I was thinking about the low walls around Place d’Alma/Porte de l’Alma/when you go to Bateaux Mouches while writing. The monument you can see from there is La Tour Eiffel/The Eiffel Tower which gets lit in the evenings and gets really pretty, but Paris lights up a lot of monuments, doesn’t it?

„—and then!“ Yogi exclaimed excited, hands moving wildly to underline them, but laughed for a second, interrupting his swell of words, “And then Kiichi had slipped on the puddle and fell into the water! Can you imagine how _annoyed_ she was?”

Gareki grinned slightly, but shook his head. “Just barely, must have been a blast.” He shifted slightly, to have a better view on the bridge – and Yogi who sat at the end of the wall.

Yogi nodded, grinning brightly but then stopped. “After we knew she was fine and calmed a bit down. Tsukumo-chan gave her some dry clothes.” His gaze found Gareki’s, fingertips barely brushing. “I’m still so glad we were able to come here together, Gareki-kun. Without you… everything is only half as funny.”

The young doctor didn’t know how to reply without utterly destroying the feeling between them – and possibly hurting Yogi’s feelings. “I’m glad… to be here with you too…” He told his boyfriend, slightly averting his gaze, looking at the crane next to the monument, his gaze lingered there for a moment, before it returned to the violet orbs. “Thank you,” he mumbled gently.

Yogi blinked. Once. Twice. Then smiled. “You’re welcome, Gareki-kun! I—“ He lost his words on his tongue, his thoughts before they even made the (short) way to his mouth. Just looking, watching, _starring_ at Gareki. In his eyes. Taking in his entire (way too perfect) being.

Suddenly, something just in the corner of his eyes lit up, started sparkling in the night sky. They blinked at each other, before slowly turning their heads.

“You didn’t mention this…” Gareki mumbled, surprised and a bit amused.

“I didn’t know…?” Yogi answered, taking in the twinkling lights on the other side of the river. “But…” He threw a quick embarrassed gaze to Gareki, before leaning over and pressing a quick kiss on the soft cheek. “Let’s take a closer look?”

Gareki nodded amused and jumped from the small wall, offering his hand to Yogi who promptly took it and let himself be pulled down.


End file.
